


Sign of Change

by Musical_in_Theory



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jacksepticeye egos, Sean McLoughlin Egos, enemies turned friends, i love these bois with everything i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_in_Theory/pseuds/Musical_in_Theory
Summary: Marvin and JJ are two peas in a pod, partners in crime. One is almost never seen without the other. But it wasn't always that way. Chase thinks back to a time when the two couldn't see eye to eye on anything and the day that all changed.





	Sign of Change

An explosion shook the whole house. “We’re okay! Don’t come down here! Everything is just fine, and we- ACK!! No JJ! Stop, drop, and roll, little bro!” Marvin hollered from what sounded like JJ’s room. Chase looked up from his breakfast to see Jackie bolt up the stairs and Henrik with coffee in hand shaking his head. Chase looked back down at his watch. 8:07. A new record for how long those two could go without causing some sort of mayhem. 

He chuckled to himself. Marvin and JJ couldn’t go more than a day without seeing each other, but they could all remember a time when they despised each other. The duo used to be at each other’s throats for the first month after JJ was created. 

For that first month Marvin could barely be in the same room as JJ, and when he was he would all too often cast small spells at the other to trip or jinx him. JJ had quickly caught on to the magicians tricks and learned to sidestep them with flair to rival Marvin’s. Of course that only made him angrier. Chase, Henrik, and Jackie tried to get him to calm down and get to know the new gentleman, but Marvin was unparalleled in his stubbornness. 

Then one day JJ walked in on the magician setting up a prank in Chase’s room. JJ’s footsteps were always quiet to the point that Chase wasn’t even sure they made sound at all. So Marvin didn’t know he was there until JJ tapped him on his shoulder. Marvin nearly jumped out of his skin, and the spell backfired. Instead of replacing all of Chase’s pictures with ones of Marvin, somehow it ended up locking them both in the room. Unfortunately no one was home to help.

“No! Why the hell would you do that?” Marvin glared daggers at the mute. JJ tried to sign back his explanation, but Marvin dismissed it immediately. “I have no idea what any of that means. What did you even want?” JJ thought for a minute and then dashed over to the desk. He grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.  _ Sorry. I was trying to find someone to help me find where we keep the books. I’m quite afraid I don’t have the layout memorized just yet. _

Marvin’s eyes scanned the paper and walked back over to the door to work on the lock. “Well warn a guy if you’re gonna sneak up on him like that.” He looked back over to the newest ego. JJ simply tapped a finger to his lips. Marvin winced as he felt a twinge of guilt. He sighed, “Fine, well, just help me get this door open. This was gonna be such a good prank too.” His shoulders slumped. 

JJ tapped him on the shoulder again and pointed Marvin’s bobby pin and then the paper.  _ If I may, I can take care of the door, if you want to finish your work. I’ll have us out of here in a jiffy. _ Marvin looked up at JJ and thought hard, but eventually nodded. He took out his bobby pin and handed it over, then headed over to where he had set up the spell the first time. JJ dashed over to the door and got to his work. 

They worked in silence, but it wasn’t hollow. Even though they were working separately, it felt as though they were working together. In under a minute JJ had the lock picked, and Marvin had cast the right spell. As they turned to each other, an understanding passed between them. “Okay let’s get out of here before Chase gets back.” They both immediately raced out the door and back to Marvin’s room.

Out of breath, Marvin leaned against his door and huffed, “So that wasn’t a total disaster. What other surprises are you hiding?” JJ wiggled his mustache and put a finger to his lips once again. Marvin laughed, “Fine. Fine. Guess I’ll just have to hang around and find out for myself. But we’ll have to figure out the language barrier first. Writing simply takes far too long for my taste.” JJ’s eyes lit up as he ran over to the magician to begin teaching him some simple sign. 

Chase was brought out of the memory when he heard the stairs creak. He was soon greeted by the sight of a frustrated, out of breath Jackie and two slightly burnt boys. They were still talking excitedly about how close they were to being blown up. Chase shook his head again. “Will you two ever change?”

Marvin swung an arm around his little brother and beamed, “I sure hope not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I love writing about these two. They remind me of my own little brother and cousin. If you liked this story, I have more writing on here and on Tumblr @musical_in_theory. As always feedback is highly encouraged and always welcome! Have a fantastic day!!


End file.
